Bottled Up
by JaycenMackenzie
Summary: Why couldn't things be easy for Nico? One-shot


Nico di Angelo never "pined" after people. Not once had he ever gazed longingly at their silhouette by the lake in the distance. And never had he ever gotten sweaty palms and a jittery stomach as he walked by cabin number seven.

Nico di Angelo did not. Never. Not once.

"Earth to Nico." A hand passed in front of his eyes and his vision focused on the face before him.

"Percy." Sea green eyes looked back at him, coupled with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Percy chuckled. "Nice to see you too," he said. "Just thought I'd drop by before summer ends. I kind of miss it here." He put his hands into his jeans pockets and glanced around the camp.

Campers were all scattered around before dinner. Some were tossing a ball back and forth down by the lake. A few were chasing each other with wooden swords and water guns by the mess hall. Nico could see a couple Ares kids on the roof of their cabin, adding some spikes on the shingles for decoration. There were also some young Hermes campers running after a rabbit with nets.

"Did you take a taxi here?" Nico asked. He slid off the picnic table where he sat and dusted off his pants.

They began to walk towards the lake.

"Nah, I drove. I - Hey, guys, from experience, I know you'll never catch it on foot," Percy called after the kids chasing the rabbit that had dashed into their path, and nearly knocked Nico off his feet. They ran away without a glance backwards.

Nico was tempted to trip them with his sword. Instead, he said, "You got your license already?"

"Technically, I only have my learners permit. But Paul let me drive his Prius anyways."

"Hit anything yet?"

"Just a garbage can and a couple lampposts," Percy admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck. "And I almost ran over Annabeth."

Nico laughed out loud at the muttered confession. He could imagine Annabeth Chase's stormy grey eyes glaring fiercely at Percy as she shouted at him.

"How did that even happen?"

"I was practicing parallel parking and reversed too quickly." Percy pulled out his golden pen and started twirling it with his fingers. It flashed quickly, the sunlight glinting off the metal and into Nico's eyes with every turn. "She was supposed to be helping me from the curb and I, uh, accelerated onto the sidewalk. Safe to say that she wasn't very happy with me."

The pen slipped from Percy's fingers and was flung onto the grass on Nico's side. Nico picked it up and handed it back to his friend. His fingers brushed Percy's hand, and despite everything, he still felt a tug in his stomach that wasn't due to the enticing smell of dinner wafting from the mess hall.

Without hesitation, Percy said his thanks and continued to spin the pen. They approached the lake in silence. Someone canoeing waved excitedly to Percy. Nico had to force himself to look away from Percy's profile and the way the son of Poseidon's face lit up as he greeted fellow campers.

Percy turned back to Nico, who quickly averted his eyes. "So, anything new with you?" he asked.

"Not really." Nico's eyes were fixed on the canoe in the middle of the lake. The campers were rowing in opposite directions. It seemed to be a competition to see who was stronger by the direction the boat was moving.

The son of Poseidon lightly punched Nico on the shoulder. "Oh, come on. Nothing? You're at Camp Half-Blood for three weeks and nothing's happened?"

"Nico!"

He turned around and saw a familiar blonde-haired boy jogging from the cabins. "Hey, Will." Annoyingly, his heart began to beat quickly.

The Apollo camper smiled his dimpled grin at Nico, then turned to his companion. "Percy, how are you? It's been quiet around here without you."

Percy shook Will's outstretched hand. "Well, I'm starting my last year of high school this fall. And I got a job. It's weird, though, living a normal teenage life."

"I can imagine," Will said. "How's Annabeth?"

At the name, Percy's eyes lit up a bit more. "She's doing some engineering program in the city this week."

Will smiled. "Of course she is." He turned to Nico. "I need your help."

His heartbeat quickened even more. "With what?"

"Just come with me." The son of Apollo's blue eyes were pleading. They looked like Percy's.

Nico nodded. "I'll see you at dinner, Percy."

"I'll be around."

Walking quickly, Will led Nico past the cabins, and down to a bridge over the river. As they approached the Arts and Crafts cabin, Nico began to wonder where exactly his friend was taking him. Will hopped up onto the porch of the Crafts cabin and held open the door for Nico.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nico muttered. He paused outside the open door, looking at Will.

The Apollo camper waved him inside. With a sigh, Nico complied.

There were a few other campers at the workbenches, who all stared at the son of Hades as he entered the threshold. He tried not to meet any of their eyes.

Will led him to a table in the middle of the room. "I know you like to draw," he said. "Could you help me out?"

A piece of paper was slid to Nico. It was a plain sheet of white paper, with the words 'good luck Travis' written in messy bubble letters on the top of the page.

Nico felt an unexpected pang of jealousy. He didn't know Will was friends with Travis Stoll. But why did that matter? Nico didn't care.

"I tried to sketch some college-related stuff on it, but I'm horrible at drawing. I know, Apollo's kids are all artistic, and honestly, I would say I am. I can paint, I can do interior design, I can knit. But I can't draw." Will held out a pencil. "Please, Nico."

"How did you know that I draw?"

"I, uh." The son of Apollo rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw - well, I walked past you while you were doodling under the big tree by the beach last week. Plus, I overheard Hazel mention it when she visited once."

"What's in it for me?"

"Are you joking?"

Nico plucked the pencil out of Will's fingers. "Yeah, I am." He plopped down onto a bench with the paper in front of him. "Travis is going to college?"

"Yep. He's studying marine biology. Unsurprisingly, he made sure to keep in contact with Percy."

Nico kept his face neutral. "Percy the dolphin whisperer," he muttered, eyes fixed on the card. "He can barely take his own work seriously. I think Travis would be better off trying to talk to underwater animals himself."

Will chuckled. "Anyway, I was thinking, for Travis's card, that you could draw one of those graduation hats, and a scroll wrapped in a ribbon."

"Shh. I got this, Will."

oOo

"You didn't make this, William Solace." Those were Travis's first words upon receiving the card.

Will placed a hand on his own chest, feigning offence. "You're welcome. But no, Nico did."

"Really?" Travis turned to the son of Hades with wide eyes. "Huh, did not peg you for an artist."

"Well, I'm not really an artis-"

"The diploma looks so real," Travis mumbled. He brought the card close to his face, squinting his eyes. "Kudos to you, Nico."

"Thank-"

"And look at the tassels. A masterpiece." Tossing the card onto the picnic table, Travis glanced around at his surrounding friends. "So, where's the cake?"

Connor Stoll, brought out a slice of chocolate cake, adorned with a lit sparkler and a huge dollop of whipped cream. "Here, you pig."

"You shouldn't have," Travis said, grabbing the paper plate from his brother. He handed the sparkler to Will. With half the slice on the fork, he shoved it into his mouth. It was quiet for a few seconds as he chewed the generous bite. Then his face contorted into a disgusted expression. He spat the cake out onto the grass.

Connor smirked. "Sucker."

"Tissue paper inside the cake?" Travis exclaimed. "Really?" He proceeded to throw the rest of the slice onto his brother. A mixture of icing, cake, and tissue slid down Connor's shirt.

The brothers began to chase each other around, shouting threats to the other about more pranks to be pulled. Not wanting to be caught between the Stoll brothers' pranks, the rest of the campers dispersed. Percy left in the direction of the volleyball court with Chris Rodriguez, while Katie Gardiner gave a last glance over her shoulder at Travis before heading off to the cabins.

Nico turned away to follow in Katie's direction when Will called after him.

Will jogged to Nico's side. "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to my cabin." Nico plucked the burnt-out sparkler from Will's hand and tossed it into a garbage can as they passed it by.

Looking uncharacteristically nervous, Will pocketed his hands. "Well, I was hoping we could go down to the beach, actually."

"Why?"

"We don't have to. I mean, if you're tired you can just go to bed, I don't want to keep you up - "

Nico's face was burning. He was glad for the setting sun casting an orangey-red tint. "Uh, actually - " An image of the harsh, beautiful face of Favonius appeared in his mind. "I'm really tired. Maybe some other time?"

He could see Will's face drop, despite him turning away quickly.

"Sure," Will said. He gave Nico a small smile. "Good night."

"Night."

Will left to his cabin, while Nico made a beeline to his own. Once in the cabin, Nico growled in frustration, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at the wall. He clambered onto his bed, and fell onto his back with arms spread.

With his eyes closed, he let out a big sigh. Why couldn't things be easy for him?


End file.
